Moonlight Legend
by Ojamajo Miyuki
Summary: Before the first Sailor Moon series there was a kingdom on the Moon, a Royal Ball, and the dark one......
1. Episode 1: Nightmares and Daydreams

Episode 12: Revenge of the NegaMoon   
  
Chapter #33: Truth Hurts  
Catzi was very unhappy with her job as the 'slop' server. She had to carry in the big pot fill it will buckets of slop and then serve it to the prisoners in bowls they kept under they're benches that were never washed.   
"Yughh!" Catzi gagged as she poured the slop into the big pot. "Come and get it! You ungrateful little wretches!" She banged the pot with an iron ladle. She looked ahead. The benches were all empty and there were piles of ashes with NegaMoon chains everywhere!!! She gasped. "Master! King Beryl!! The prisoners have escaped! The prisoners have escaped!" She yelled as she clambered up the creaky, wooden stairs.  
Meanwhile, back in the office of King Beryl, the soon to be Galactic ruler was pondering his next move. He looked ou the window into the inky blackness of space. The stars and distant planets were not moving as they usually passed when he was travelling.   
"Avery! Avery come here!" he beckoned.  
"Yes, Sire? You called?" A tall woman in a short yellow skirt with her hair tied up into a bun with an overly large yellow bow.  
"Avery, why isn't this boat moving? Sapphire hasn't gone soft has he now?" The king said in a cool voice. Just then, Catzi stumbled into his office.  
"Sire! Sire! The slaves have escaped! They're gone! Even the two princesses in The Pit!" Catzi cried gasping for breath between words.  
"WHAT?!!!?!!!?!! How could Sapphire let them do that?!" Beryl yelled.  
"Um... Sire?" Catzi said.  
"What is it Catzi?!!" Beryl screamed.  
"Sapphire is dead. Everyone sent down there except me were killed. All that's left of them are piles of ashes and their NegaMoon chains. Avery, Bertie is dead!"  
"It's a shame that they died. They were all worthless anyway. We might have to make up for Demando though. He was a good fighter." The cruel king said sarcastically.   
"My sister was not worthless!!" Avery sobbed. She buried her face in Catzi's shoulder.   
"She was worthless! She wasn't strong enough! Why do you think she died?!" He shouted.  
"We don't have to take this! Maybe we should join up with those Moon Brats! It would be alot better than here!" Catzi shrieked.   
"How dare you!! Trying to start a mutiny on my ship?! There's only one cure for that!" Beryl yelled.  
"No King Beryl! Your Highness! Please not the....." Catzi started her sentence. A purple energy ball formed in King Beryl's hand. "Death Bomb!" She finished. The energy blasted from the evil king's hand. The sisters screamed in pain and disappeared.  
  
Chapter #34: Truth Revealed  
King Beryl was outraged that his prisoners had escaped. He summoned his Psycic, Wiseman. Wiseman consisted of a long black robe wich had a hood that covered his face so only blackness showed.  
"Wiseman, how did my prisoners defeat all my warriors, unlock the titanium lock on The Pit, and escape with no one noticing?" he asked coolly. Wiseman stared into his Third Eye Orb.   
"It seems that there were warriors of way greater power than your strongest warriors. The Sailor Soldiers they were called. Their leader was Sailor Moon, she called herself. She is the Moon Princess, Serenity. The true identities of the others are the Planetary Princesses. And another warrior, somewhat a protector, Tuxedo Mask, he called himself. He is the Earthean Prince, Darien. They also had a cat. A black one with a gold crescent on it's head. It gave them greater strength as princesses. They had the power to teleport. That's how they got away unnoticed. How they broke through the titanium lock was less complicated than it seems. The Sailor Soldier of the Chibi Chibi Moon, Sailor Chibi Cosmos, weilds a key that will unlock any lock." Wiseman explained.   
"We must abolish these princesses so they cannot foil our plots any longer! Set a direct course to the Moon now!" Beryl commanded the helmsman. The helmsman spun the helm around and set a course for the Moon. Unfortunately, the remaining NegaMoonies now had to row the enormous ship.  
  
Chapter #35: Party Crashers  
Back on the Moon, Serena and her friends were at a festival dedicated to their arrival to the Moon. It was held in the daisy meadow that Moonbeam liked so much. Everyone (who wanted to come at least) from all of the planets arrived and celebrated the return of their princesses. There was a Maypole and daisy wreathes all around. Serena, Rini, and Rina all had their hair down. Serena's actually reached the floor! All the princesses were dressed in Spring dresses and had daisies in their hair. They were skipping around the Maypole making a beautiful pattern on the tall pole. A crash of thunder erupted from the forest beyond. The enormous NegaMoon ship crashed through the forest! It skidded into the Maypole while the princesses scattered in all directions. Serena ran to Darien. She stared at the ship. She looked upwards and saw... The NegaMoon Flag!!  
"Darien! It's THEM!!" She whispered. The door of the big ship opened with a thud on the grass. Out lept none other than the evil king himself, King Beryl!!  
"Where are they?! Where are the princesses?!?! They have foiled my plans for the last time!!!" he screeched. The princesses gasped.   
"Everyone, into the forest!" Serena yelled running the opposite way of the ship with everyone else. She ran so fast that she tripped on her hair! She crashed to the ground.  
"Serena!" Lita yelled at a distance. "Serena are you OK?"  
"Yeah, I'm OK." She replied. Lita helped Serena up. "Lita, I think it's scout time." Lita nodded. "Moon Cosmic Power Make Up!" Serena shouted and transformed into Sailor Moon.  
"Jupiter Star Power Make Up!" Lita shouted and transformed into Sailor Jupiter. "Let's find the others and we can put a stop to this evil!"  
"Right!" They ran helter skelter to find the remaining princesses and Luna.   
"Everyone transform!" Sailor Jupiter called.  
"Mercury Star Power Make Up!"  
"Mars Star Power Make Up!"  
"Venus Star Power Make Up!"  
"Moon Prizm Power Make Up!"  
"Cosmos Prizm Power Make Up!"  
"Neptune Star Power Make Up!"  
"Uranus Star Power Make Up!"  
"Pluto Star Power Make Up!"   
"Sailors Transform!" They shouted and transformed into the Justice Scouts!  



	2. Episode 2: Songs and Lectures

Episode 2: Songs and Lectures  
  
Chapter #4: On To Rini's Palace  
As Serena crossed the sea, she hummed a tune wrote to her from Darien:  
" Who is that girl coming through the door?  
It must be my Serena  
Who is that girl with the meatball hair?  
It must be my Serena  
Who is that girl with the flowing dress?  
It must be my Serena  
Who is that girl that I love so much?  
It must be my Serena."  
"That is a lovely song you are singing Miss Serena." a mysterious voice called.   
"Huh? Who said that?!" Serena cried.   
"It is I, Moonbeam." said Moonbeam.   
"Moonbeam?!" cried Serena. "You can talk!"   
"Of course I can. What pegasus can't?" Moonbean declared. "Who wrote that song?"   
"Well it's kind of a secret. You can't tell anyone all right?" Serena asked her.   
"Hehe! I love secrets! I promise I won't tell anyone." Moonbeam answered.   
"My boyfriend on Earth wrote it. My parents forbid it but he's so nice and sweet and ooh! I could go on for hours!" Serena squealed.   
"I've been to Earth before. War bound land it is. Not a pleasant place if you ask me. Taken over by the NegaMoon. Everyone but the Royal Family." Moonbeam said. Serena remembered her horrible dream last night.   
"Hey, Moonbeam, my boyfriend is the prince." Serena quietly said.   
"Oh really? Well you're one lucky girl. But you'd better be careful! He could cross over to the NegaMoon's side at any moment!" Moonbeam cautioned. "Where are we going by the way?"   
"To my cousin, Rini's palace. She's very nice and would probaby like to meet you. It's been her dream to see a real pegasus. She lives on Chibi Moon." Serena informed Moonbeam. They arrived at Rini's Palace.   
  
Chapter #5: Rini Meets Moonbeam  
It was a great and elegant pink palace on the ocean. Serena had Moonbeam fly up to the pointed tower of Rini's bedchamber. Serena stepped onto the window ledge. She jumped into Rini's room. All of Serena's female relatives are named Serenity. Rini is also named Serenity but sll of her relatives make up nicknames for themselves. That's where Serena got Serena and Rini got Rini. Rini was sitting on her bed working on what looked like an embroidery of a pegasus. Rini was about 10 and had a light pink hair that was put up in cone buns on top of her head. Her hair was put up a lot like Serena's because Serena was her role-model. Serena leaped on her bed and yelled   
"Hey cuz!" Rini jumped about five feet in the air!   
"Eeek!" She screeched.   
"Hey Rini! It's me Serena. You don't have to yell!"   
"Oh Serena! You scared me to death!" Rini inhaled deeply.   
"How did you get up here without me seeing?" Serena pulled Rini over to the window and said,   
"Look."   
"There's nothing there though." Rini looked confused. Serena put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. Moonbeam soared through the large window. Serena pulled Rini down to the floor as not to have her injured by the hooves of the elegant pegasus.   
"Oh! Wow! A pegasus! A real-live pegasus! Where did you find it?! What's its name?! Oh please tell me! Tell me!" Rini squealed in delight.   
"Hang on! Hang on! Too many questions! One at a time!"  
"Okay." Rini calmed herself down. "Where did you find it?" Rini asked.   
"Well, Alex, my stableboy, he and the other stablekeepers found her in the woods outside my castle." Serena answered.  
"What's her name?" Rini asked as she stroked Moonbeam's white mane.  
"Her name is Moonbeam."   
"That's a pretty name. Moonbeam." She repeated the name in her mind.  
"Would you like to go for a ride?" Moonbeam said.  
"Who said that?!" Rini looked around.   
"I did." Moonbeam said.   
"Moonbeam talks." Serena informed Rini.  
"Oh." Rini said. She looked confused.   
"Well would you like a ride or not?" Moonbeam asked Rini.   
"Oh yes! That would be wonderful!" Rini squealed with delight again. "You can wait for me on the roof. I have to tell my mom."   
"Okay Rini." Serena hopped on Moonbeam's back and soared out the window. They flew up to the roof. Rini called to the servant. "Jinkens!!!!" She yelled. A tall austere man rushed into Rini's room.   
"Yes, Small Lady?" Jinkens asked.   
"Tell Mommy I'm going to Serena's castle." Rini answered.   
"Yes, Small Lady." Jinkens bowed and hurried out of Rini's room to tell Queen Selene where her daughter was going to be.   
"Okay Serena. You can come out now." She called to Serena. Serena and Moonbeam both popped their heads out from the top of the roof into the window.   
"Okay." Serena said. Moonbeam soared back into Rini's room. "Hop on." said Moonbeam. Rini hopped up on Moonbeam behind Serena.   
"Here we go! Watch your heads!" Moonbeam instructed. Moonbeam soared out of the window. Serena and Rini ducked. Rini was experiencing her dream! She was riding on a pegasus!  
  
Chapter #6: Back to Serena's Palace  
Rini laughed gleefully as Moonbeam soared through the misty clouds. They soared over the ocean and back to Serena's palace. They landed in a daisy filled meadow about a mile away from Serena's palace.   
"This is my favorite meadow." Serena told Rini and Moonbeam. "That ride was magnificent!" Rini cried. Serena and Rini had a long talk in the meadow as Moonbeam munched away at the daisies. They got back on Moonbeam and rode back to Serena's palace. They landed in the garden where Serena and Moonbeam had their first take-off. They hopped off and sat on the ivory fountain base.   
"Moonbeam, you can go do whatever you like now." Serena told Moonbeam.   
"All right. I think I'll go back to that meadow and have some more daisies." Moonbeam said. Then, she soared out of the garden. Serena and Rini walked back toward the castle. Just then Jason, the teacher's aide, came rushing out into the garden. He saw Serena and bowed.   
"Miss Serena, Small Lady, Mrs. Haruna would like to speak with you about that test you took this morning. She's not too pleased." Jason disappointingly told Serena. He bowed to both girls and rushed away.   
"Oh no." Serena sighed. "I'm in for a big lecture now."   
"Why?" Rini curiously asked.   
"I probably failed that test I took this morning in arithmatic." Serena sighed again. They slowly made their way back to the dreaded school room to be lectured on how arithmatic is impotant in Royal Lives.   



	3. Episode 3: Punishments and Masquerades

Episode 3: Punishments and Masquerades  
  
Chapter #7: The Punishment  
Rini and Serena finally entered the schooling room.   
"Yes, Mrs. Haruna? You wanted to see me?" Serena sighed. Rini waited outside the door.   
"Serena, I thought you studied for this test." Mrs. Haruna said. There was a definite sense of disapointment in her voice.   
"No, Mrs. Haruna. I didn't study for this test. I didn't have time." Serena sighed.   
"You didn't have time? You didn't have time?! Yet you have time to frolic around on a wild pegasus going to get your cousin into mischeif?" You didn't have time? You didn't have time?! Yet you have time to frolic around on a wild pegasus going to get your cousin into mischeif?  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Haruna. I'll try to study for tests from now on." Serena confessed.   
"Trying is not enough! This is the twelveth test you've failed in the past year! You know the Royal Galactic Masquerade Ball is coming up. I will not permit you to go if you fail this next test." Mrs. Haruna scolded her.   
"The Royal Galactic Masquerade Ball?! I.. but.. No.. That's not fair!" Serena yelled.   
"I will tell your mother about your punishment. She and I will enforce it." Mrs. Haruna sent Serena out of the room. Serena walked out of the room and met Rini outside.   
"I heard the whole thing. How terrible! I suppose I won't see you at the Royal Galactic Masquerade Ball then." Rini sounded disappointed that she wouldn't see her cousin at the biggest event since the the coronation of her aunt as Queen of the Galaxy.   
"That's not true. Mrs. Haruna said if I failed this next test. So I'm going to study non-stop." Serena said confidently. "I will go to this ball."  
They walked outside to the garden. Serena whislteled loudly. Moonbeam came soaring in and landed on the stone path that the girls were standing on. "Moonbeam I would like you to take Rini home now. Thank you." Serena told Moonbeam. Rini hopped on Moonbeam's back. "Bye, Serena. I'll hope to see you at the ball!" Rini called as Moonbeam soared out of sight.   
  
Chapter #8: The Decision  
For the next two weeks, Serena studied, only stopping to eat and go to sleep. She never went out of her room. Luna kept telling her that she shouldn't eat so much or else she wouldn't fit into her dress that she picked out for the Royal Galactic Masquerade Ball (if she went at all). Then finally the day of the test deciding whether she would go to the Royal Galactic Masquerade Ball or not approached. She got to the schooling room and Mrs. Haruna actually looked happy to see her.  
"Well, Serena, you're finally on time for once." Mrs. Haruna said. "Yes, Mrs. Haruna. I'm ready to take the test before I forget all the things I studied." Serena told Mrs. Haruna.   
"All right. Take out your scroll. Ah, I see you've come prepared. Here is the test. You will have an hour to work on it." Mrs. Haruna instructed. Then, an hour later Serena finished the test.   
"Very nice, Serena. I actually think all that studying has paid off." Mrs. Haruna said as she was checking over Serena's test. "You have exceeded your average grade percentage. Very good Serena. You got every one right. You are allowed to go to the Royal Galactic Masquerade Ball. Congratulations." Mrs. Haruna said cheerfully. Serena smiled from ear to ear. In her mind, Serena was jumping for joy. All of her hard studying had paid off! She could go to the Royal Galactic Masquerade Ball!  
  
Chapter #9: The Royal Galactic Masquerade Ball  
Finally! The night of the Royal Galactic Masquerade Ball had finally come! Serena had chosen a silky, flower petal style white dress with gold trim. At Masquerade balls everyone had to wear masks. Serena had a mask made out of silk with gold trim to match her dress. She put on her dress and her mask. Then she put pearl chains around the base of her buns and her gold chain tiara around her forehead. The dress was long enough to cover her feet, so it looked like she was gliding instead of walking. She glided to the balcony above the Royal Ball Room. The Ballroom was filled with princes, princesses, kings, and queens from around the Universe. Serena glided down the marble stair case. A few stairs from the bottom of the ballroom floor, a hand touched hers. She tured to face a tall teenage boy wearing a tuxedo.   
"May I have this dance?" He asked. Serena nodded her head. She held his hand and continued down the marble staircase. The boy's blue eyes and black hair that could be seen from under the top hat he wore was so familiar to Serena. "I haven't properly introduced myself." The boy said. "I am Prince Darien of the Earth." Serena gasped. That's why he looked so familiar! He was Darien, Serena's true love!   
"I haven't introduced myself either." Serena said. She sensed that he was playing like they'd never met to hold out suspitions of their secret love. "I am Princess Serena of the Moon." Serena said calmly. She curtseyed and he bowed. Then, they danced. The Royal Orchestra played a slow waltz. "You're a very good dancer, Darien." Serena complemented Darien.   
"Thank you. You're also a very good dancer." Darien replied. They danced for another two waltzes and Serena curtseyed and Darien bowed. "Good-bye Darien." Serena said. "I hope to see you again."  
"Good-bye Serena." Darien said. Darien walked away. Serena made her way to the waiting chairs. She sat dow next to a girl that looked her age. She had short blueish hair with little button earrings lined up, three in a row on each ear. She was wearing an ice blue dress with matching gloves that came up to her elbows. She also was wearing a chain tiara. But her's had the Mercury sign in the middle.   
"Hi, I'm Serena. What's your name?" Serena asked.   
"Hi. I'm Amy." The girl said.   
"Hi. I can see by the sign on your tiara that you're from Mercury." Serena said to Amy.   
"I can also can see by the sign on your tiara that you live here, on the Moon." Amy said.  
"This is my home. I'm princess of the Moon." Serena answered. "Oh, neat. This is a big ballroom." Amy complemented.   
"Thank you. The floor is made of ivory. Well, Amy, are you waiting for a dance partner?" Serena asked.   
"Yes. Unfortunately my boyfriend, Greg, came down with the flu. So he couldn't make it." Amy answered. Just then, Serena saw Rini.   
"There's Rini, my cousin. Hey Rini! Over here!" Serena called. Rini walked over to Serena. Rini was wearing a long pink gown with pink pearl chains around her bunny rabbit ear style buns.  
"Hi Serena Who's you're friend?" Rini inquired.  
"This is Amy from Mercury." Serena introduced Amy.   
"Hello." Amy said.   
"Hi Amy. I'm Rini from Chibi Moon."   



	4. Episode 4: Enemies and Newfound Friends

Episode 4: Enemies and Newfound Friends  
  
Chapter #10 The Enemy Draws Closer  
Meanwhile, King Beryl and his minions were also on their way to the Moon Palace to kidnap all the princesses one by one starting with the Princess of the Moon, but lucky for them the princesses were all in one place. An easy capture.   
"This is your most ingenius plan ever!" said Emerald, one of King Beryl's minions. Emerald had long green hair. All of King Beryl's minions, wore a silvery black chain with a black upside-down crescent moon around their foreheads. They were traveling on a large ship, rowed below the deck by hundreds of oarslaves taken by village raids. The oarslaves were both men and women of any age. They were poorly fed and very thin and some were very sick. Sapphire, the slave driver, was a tall, musclely man with messy, blue hair and of course the Negamoon symbol chain around his forehead. He had a very long leather whip that he would lash out at under-working slaves.   
"Get a move on!" Sapphire would yell and crack his whip. There was row after row after row of oarslaves. Sapphire would walk up and down them inspecting each team of four oarslaves to an oar. Sapphire walked down the gloomy scene. He came to a stop at one of the oars.   
"Well, well. Princess Hotaru. Not feeling so high and mighty now are we." Sapphire criticized a girl who looked about 13. She was short, thin, and had knotted jet black hair that was cut off at her shoulders. She had dark purplish-black eyes that were red from lack of sleep. She had a chain tiara not unlike Serena's, but instead of the moon symbol, it beared the Saturn symbol, which looked like a fancy 'h' with a cross at the top. She was wearing what looked like a purple party dress that was ripped several times at the base and around the arms. The back of the dress was torn open and showed many red and pink scars from lashings of Sapphire's whip.   
"Listen, Sapphire. Just because you kidnap me, feed me slop fit for dying pigs, make me row this stupid boat around, lash me with your stupid whip, and threaten to kill me for ransom doesn't make you all high and mighty either, now does it?" Hotaru scowled back at Sapphire.   
"Why you little! You won't have a back when I get through with you! No one insults Sapphire of the NegaMoon and walks away unharmed! Take this one down to the pit! And don't take her out until she is as thin as a splinter!" Sapphire yelled. Just then a new slave was was being brought in to take Hotaru's rowing place. Hotaru's chains that attached her wrists to the oar, and feet to the hard, wooden bench were unlocked and the new slave was locked in and started rowing. It felt good to get them off. But the good feeling was cut short by two large hands grabbing her by the shoulders.  
  
Chapter #11:Hotaru in the Pit   
She was painfully dragged down the rows of oarslaves and down a flight of wooden stairs and thrown down into a hole in the ship's floor. She landed on the bottom of the hole with a thud. Hotaru had never been in the pit before. It was a long, narrow, dark hole ending at the bottom of the ship. It was so dark that she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. While in the pit she would never be fed. She was hardly fed outside the pit any way. She had dealt with starvation from the moment she was kidnapped on her way to her best friend's 10th birthday party. She was ten when she was abducted. She had spent three long, hard, painful years rowing the ship and starving. Hotaru sighed.   
"I've really gotten myself in a fix now. That stupid Beryl. He thinks he can just go around abducting children all he wants but he can't! If I ever escape I'll show him how it feels to be starved and lonely and.. and.." Hotaru started sobbing. Hotaru wept and sobbed. Then she felt her forehead growing hot. "Huh?" Hotaru stopped crying. "Help me. Help me!" Hotaru cried. The tiara glowed with a purple light. What Hotaru didn't know was that the tiaras that all the princesses wear were telapathically linked to each other. Hotaru started sobbing again. "Help me! Help me!" Hotaru cried. Just then, Serena's forehead started growing hot also.   
"Owch!" Serena yelped. Help me! Help me! Hotaru's voice flooded into Serena's mind.   
"Serena! Your tiara! It's glowing!" Amy cried. Serena's tiara was glowing with a white light.   
"Do you hear that? Someone's crying!" Serena told Amy. Amy's Mercury tiara started glowing with a aquamarine light. Then Rini's with a pinkish glow. Then all the princesses that were at the ball's tiaras were glowing. A dark blue, marine blue, dark red, emerald, bright red, and orange light flooded into the white ballroom. Help me! Help me! Hotaru's voice flooded into the minds of all the princesses. The orchestra stopped playing. The lights died out after a few seconds. "That sounded like a cry for help. We should try to find out who that was." Serena said. "We should gather all the princesses that heard that and work out a plan!"   
  
Chapter #12: The Gathering   
Serena, Amy, and Rini searched the ballroom for all the princesses. They found ten princesses out of the eleven that were. The princesses introduced themselves.   
"I am Serena of the Moon." Serena said.   
"I am Amy of Mercury." said Amy.   
"I'm Rini of Chibi Moon." Rini said. There were three girls about 14, Serena's age. The first was a tall girl with long brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and tied with an emerald green ribbon that matched her dress.   
"I am Lita, Princess of Jupiter." she said.  
The second was a girl with waist length ebony black hair and a scarlet red gown.  
"I am Raye, Princess of Mars." she said.  
The third was a slender girl with waist length golden blond hair tied back with a big orange bow that matched her dress.  
"I am Mina, Princess of Venus." she said.  
There were also three girls about sixteen too. The first was an elegant looking girl with brilliant blue eyes and turquiose hair that matched her gown.  
"I am Michelle, Princess of Neptune." she said.  
The second actually looked somewhat of a boy in a dark blueen dress. She had very short cut blond hair and blue eyes.   
"I am Amara, Princess of Uranus." she said in a rough masculen voice.  
The third was a tall, more mature looking, girl with emerald green hair, marronish eyes, and a scarlett gown.  
"I am Trista, Princess of Pluto." she said.  
And finally, the tenth princess was about 2. Rini was holding her.   
"Where is the Princess of Saturn? Hotaru? Didn't she come?" Serena asked.   
"Don't you know? Hotaru, hasn't been seen for three years." Amara said in her rough tomboyish voice.   
"Maybe.. Maybe she's the one who was crying." Serena suggested. "That is a very good possibility. There is a good chance that it was Hotaru." Amy said.   
"But what if it wasn't Hotaru there are billion and billions of people in this solar system alone. How will we ever find out who it was if it wasn't Hotaru?" Lita inquired.   
"I don't know." Amy answered. "I think I can figure this out. But can we go somewhere private? There 's people staring at us." She whispered.   



	5. Episode 5: Telepathy and Rescue Plans

Episode 5: Telepathcy and Rescue Plans  
  
Chapter #13: The Experiment   
They started to walk down the corridor to Serena's room.   
"Ahem. And where are you taking all of these girls Serena?" A voice behind them said. Serena turned around. It was Mrs. Haruna.   
"Umm... Hi, Mrs. H. Um.. We were kinda going to my room for a private girl chat. You know. Gotta get aquainted with princesses of different Stars. You get more friends that way. Okay? So we'll be going now." Serena said.   
"Okay girls. Have fun!" Mrs. Haruna smiled remembering that she had 'girlchats' when she was Serena's age too. They went back to going to Serena's room. They had reached Serena's room. Serena opened her door and it swung open with a big creak. The girls walked into her room. Serena pulled back the bedcurtains and they sat on her bed. Amy took out a scroll and a quill and started listing the points of the strange occurrance. "Well, the first point is that only we princesses heard the voice. The second point is that all our foreheads got hot when we heard it. The third is our tiaras gave off lights when we heard it." Amy said as she wrote them down on the scroll. "Well, my theory is that somehow our tiaras are linked to the voice we heard. Maybe there is a telepathic link between them. I'll study mine and see how it works. It might take some time before I can figure it out but it will be worth it if that cry was serious and we'll be able to help the person who's in trouble." Amy said. She took off her tiara and observed it. After half an hour of obsevating it she put it back on and said, "It's worth some experimenting. Will someone like to help me out?"  
"I will," said Michelle.   
"Okay, Michelle. I need you to concentrate hard. Think like you're in a lot of trouble and you need help. Don't say anything just use your mind and think of the person you want to help you." Amy instructed. Michelle nodded. She closed her eyes and began concentrating. She thought of when she was lost in the woods near her castle when she was little. Help! Help! She thought. Then she remembered Amara, her best friend coming to save her. Help! Help!She screamed in her mind. Then her Neptune tiara glowed marine blue and her forehead grew hot. Then Amara's Uranus tiara glowed dark blue, her forehead grew hot. Help! Help!Michelle's thoughts flowed into Amara's mind. I'm here Michelle. You can stop calling now. The experiment worked! Amara thought. Both Amara and Michelle stopped.   
"It worked Amy! You're a genius!" Michelle squealed. "Thanks." Amy said.   
"Well, Hotaru's a princess too. She has a tiara. All princesses do. It must be her. We need to reach her somehow." Serena suggested.   
"Chibi." Rina quietly said.   
"What's that Rina?" Amy said.   
"Chibi. Chibi Chi Chibi Bi Chibi!" Rina said.   
"You want to try it Rina? Is that what you're saying?" Amy asked. Rina nodded. "Okay, Rina. I need you to concetrate. How about you talk to me. Okay? Think about you're favorite food. I want you to tell me you're favorite food. Okay?" Amy intructed.   
"Chibi." Rina said. Rina closed her eyes. Her tiara glowed a light pink. My favorite food is doughnuts! Rina happily thought. Amy's tiara glowed aquamarine and the happy thought flowed ito her mind. She smiled.   
"You know what? Rina likes doughnuts. Right?" Amy said. "Chibi!" Rina said. "You can understand her when she's using telekenesis. Also your forehead doesn't get hot if you're not in trouble." Amy informed everyone. "Well, we know how to work it. Why don't we try to contact Hotaru?" Rini suggested. Rini, who was Hotaru's best friend, wanted to try first. She closed her eyes and started concentrating.   
  
Chapter #14: The Connection  
Hotaru... Hotaru... Rini thought. Her tiara glowed pink. Deep in the bowels of the pit, Hotaru sat in a corner, shivering with cold and fright. Hotaru... Rini's voice sounded in her mind.   
"Who's talking?" Hotaru said hoarsly as her tiara started glowing purple again. "Who's that? Who are you. Rini? Is that you?"   
"Yes, Hotaru! It's me Rini!" Rini said out loud.   
"How are you talking to me? You're all the way on Chibi Moon. Unless.. You didn't get kidnapped yet have you?!" Hotaru sounded panicky.   
"No, No, No, Hotaru. I'm talking to you telepathically though our tiaras. Are you in trouble?" Rini asked.   
"The worst!" Hotaru said. "You remember your 10th birthday party I never came to? Well, I was back on Saturn and I was picking purple Saturn Irises for a present and I was going to have Maho, our wizard, to enchant them to make them last forever. I was on my way to his cottage and well, it's on the shore. I was walking along the beach and I saw this horrendous black ship. There was this big man with a black, upside-down crescent moon chain on his forhead, kind of like our tiaras. He had maroon hair that came up to about a foot above his head. He said his name was Rubeus and that he was a minion to some king named, Beryl. Then, he said 'There's no use resisting! The NegaMoon will evetually get you.' Then, he did something to me. He stretched out his arm and some kind of black light came from it. I couldn't move. He came over to me and I tried to run but I couldn't yell for help or anything." Serena gasped. It sounded just like her dream! "For the past three years I've been lashed with a whip, insulted by the stupid slavedriver, Sapphire, forced to row this ship, fed slop, and threatened to be killed if I keep up the smart-alek bit. I got fed up with it and insulted Sapphire. He threw me into the pit. I've been down here a while and that's the story."   
"I understand, that's why you didn't go to my party. We're going to plan a rescue." Rini triumphantly said. "Somehow, we'll save you, Hotaru!"   
  
Chapter #15: The Plan  
"The other princesses and I'll come up with a plan, but you have to help us," Rini said. "and don't say anything out loud! We don't want the NegaMoonies to suspect anything. The other princesses are going to listen in too, Ok?" The other princesses' tiaras started glowing.   
"Ok. The NegaMoonies probably think I'm dead in here anyway." Hotaru thought.   
"Ok. This is my idea." Rini stated. "Where is this ship headed?"   
"We're sailing northwest, I think, on the Siren Sea. I heard Sapphire saying that the ship was heading to the Moon Kingdom. That they'd be stopping by to pay them a visit." Hotaru answered. All the princesses gasped.   
"Oh no! That's where we are now!" Rini yelled.  
"I know. I have a plan! When the ship gets here, I'll get myself caught and then we can escape for sure!" Rini said.   
"No, Rini it's too risky! What if we can't get you out?!" Serena shuddered at the thought of her beloved cousin being treated like Hotaru has been.   
"We can and will pull this off." Rini said confidently. "I know it!"  



	6. Episode 6: Prayers and Abductions

Episode 6: Prayers and Abductions  
  
Chapter #16: Enter The NegaMoon  
At that moment, a faint knock came at the door. "Someone is here. We'll keep in touch!" Rini thought.   
"Okay. Bye." Hotaru said. "Who is it?" Serena called.   
"It's your mother, Queen Serenity." called a high squeaky voice that sounded nothing like her mother.   
"Are you okay mother? You don't sound like yourself." Serena said in a suspicious tone.  
"I've had a cold." The queen said.   
"All right, I'm coming." Serena walked to the door. She turned the crystal handle and opened the door. She gasped. It wasn't her mother! There was a shadowy figure encased in the doorway. The figure was Rubeus!!!   
"You're not my mother!" Serena screamed. All the princesses gasped.   
"I am Rubeus of the NegaMoon, minion to King Beryl. Come quietly and no one will will get hurt." He threatned. "Never!" The princesses yelled.   
"Resistance is futile! We will get you sooner or later!" Rubeus said as he lifted his hand. A black ball of light formed in his hand. It split in many different angles. Then it shot out at the princesses. Rini grabbed Rina and dove under Serena's bed. The light hit the eight remaining princesses. They froze. Rubeus laughed evilly and gave a loud whistle. Several big, strong-looking men came into the room and carried the immobile princesses out of the room. Rubeus stood in the doorway making sure that they hadn't missed anyone. Good thing for Rini and Rina that Serena's bed had very long curtains that reached the floor, just enough to cover the bottom of the bed.  
"Our work is done here." Rubeus said. He snickered and then walked out of the doorway.   
  
Chapter #17: The Aftershock  
Rini was so overwhelmed of what just happened that she didn't move from the spot where she dove with Rina. She stayed there for a few minutes and slightly lifted the curtain. She peered through the opening. The room was dark and empty. She turned back to Rina who had no idea what was going on.   
"Are you okay Rina?" Rini asked.   
"Chibi." Rina said sounding like it was a yes.   
"Come on then." Rini shuffled along the floor and was half way out from under the bed when she looked at the door. It was opening! She crawled back under the bed. The door opened slightly and a small four legged, black shadow came walking in. Rini lifted the small part of the bed cutains and peered into the dark room. The black shadow stopped and turned toward her. Then the shadow turned tail and trotted to Serena's marble dresser. Then a light emmited from what looked like it's hand. The light moved and lit a candle close by. The room was still too dark to see the figure. Then the shadow took the candle in its mouth and trotted back over to the bed. The shadow came face to face with Rini's eye. The candle's light glowed onto the shadow. The shadow wasn't a shadow at all. It was Luna! "Luna! Oh, Luna! It was terrible! The people from the NegaMoon came and took all the princesses! Serena too!" She started sobbing.  
"It's all right. We'll get them back. You seem to forget that your aunt is the Queen of the Universe. She can fix it." Luna said trying to comfort the sobbing princess.   
"They got everyone except Rina and me!" Rini cried.   
"Chibi?" Rina's voice was muffled from the bedcurtains.   
"Well, let's get you out of there and we'll figure out what to do." Luna said as she moved the candle out of the way and helped Rini crawled out from under the bed. Then, Rina crawled out from under the bed.   
  
Chapter #18: Serena and the Slave Ship  
Still unable to move, Serena and her friends were savagely carried to the slave ship. The men set the princesses down. The princesses were well aware where they were but were unable to show it. Their faces still formed the same terrified expressions that were placed on them at the time Rubeus showed up. Chain manacles that connected each princess were placed on their wrists and feet. They were led up the ramp that led up to the enormous black ship by Rubeus. The ship had a flag that was a very dark navy blue with a black NegaMoon upiside-down crescent moon in the center. The princesses were led through dark halls and up stairwells. Then Rubeus stopped at a big, black, wooden door that read 'Captain'. Rubeus knocked on the door. A rough, raspy voice called out,   
"What is it?!"   
"I, Rubeus, have brought new captives. But not just any captives. Pincesses, oh, mighty King Beryl." Rubeus boasted.   
"You have a bad habit of interrupting my take over the universe meetings, don't you Rubeus?" The raspy voice said.   
"Come in anyway. These prisoners are an important element in my conspiricy." Rubeus opened the door and led the princesses in.   



	7. Episode 7: Evil King, Moon Goddess, and ...

Episode 7: Evil King, Moon Goddess, and Newborn Heroes   
  
Chapter #19: King Beryl  
The room was filled with NegaMoonies. Serena looked around. Everywhere she looked there was evil glances and black upiside-down crescent moons.   
"Ah, Princess Serena. You're the biggest part of my plan. When I send a ransom note to you're mother, she'll have no choice to surrender the universe to me!" He laughed evilly. "Emerald!" he called. A long, green haired woman stepped forward.   
"Yes, sire?" He bowed.   
"Go suit some accomadations for our princesses here." He commanded.   
"Yes, sire. Right away, sire." He answered and hurried off to get the oars ready.   
"Catzi!" He hollared. A woman with navy blue hair stepped forward.   
"Yes, sire?" She bowed.   
"Get some food for them!" He commanded.   
"But sire, what if I break a nail?!" She said cringing at the thought.   
"When I say do something, I mean do something! No but's! Or it's down to the pit with you too!!" He yelled.   
"Yes, sire." She said pitifully bowed and trudged away, mumbling, to get the slop ready.   
"Rubeus!" he yelled.   
"Yes, Soon to be Lord of the Universe." Rubeus walked from behind the princesses. He passed Lita who gave him the "evil eye" and stuck out her foot. Rubeus tripped and fell face first onto the hard wooden floor. Lita quickly pulled her foot back and tried to look innocent. The NegaMoonies and all the princesses stifled laughter, trying not to let it slip and be thrown into the pit by the evil King.   
"Silence!" Beryl demanded. The giggles ceased. "Rubeus! Quit acting like a klutz and take them to the oars! We set off for Nemisis now." He commanded. Rubeus picked himself up and brushed himself off.   
"Yes, King Beryl." He bowed and took the princesses' lead chain. He strutted out acting like he'd just got promoted to second-in-command. The princesses were led down more flights of stairs and on to the oarslaves' rowing quarters. He led them to two empty oar benches. Rubeus took the chains off Serena, Amy, Raye, and Lita. They shuffled into the oar bench. They were locked in and began rowing the enormous oar. Then he took Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Mina to the bench behind Serena's team. They started to row also.  
  
Chapter #20: Diana, the Moon Goddess  
Back at Serena's palace, Rini had told the whole story to her aunt, Queen Serenity. Serenity pondered the thought. She told Rini and Rina that they could stay at her palace and informed their mothers, her sisters. Rini and Rina slept in Serena's room and every night Rini prayed for Serena, Amy, Lita, Raye, Mina, Michelle, Trista, Amara, and Hotaru's safety. But one night, while she was praying to the moon goddess, Diana, her prayers would be answered. She was knealt beside Serena's bed with her hands interlocked and prayed,  
"Dear Moon Goddess, Diana, please let Serena and the other princesses be okay and let no harm come to them. Let them escape and help the other slaves escape. No one deserves to be treated that way." Then as she finished her prayer, a white light filled the room. Then a gust of wind sent Rini's hair and nightgown fluttering.   
"Huh?" Rini sounded confused. The light dimmed and a small gray cat stepped out. The cat looked a lot like Luna. It had a moon mark on its forehead and had a little bell attached to its neck. The cat walked to Rini. It blinked and said,  
"I am Diana the Moon Goddess's spirit. I've heard your cries for the safety of your cousin and her friends. I have come to answer your prayers." Then she jumped into the air and did a somersault. Sparkly lights swirled in the air and formed a pink heart shaped broach. The broach fell into Rini's hands.   
"Use this to transform into the Justice Soldier, Sailor Chibi Moon. All you have to do is yell out 'Moon Prizm Power Make Up!' and you will become Sailor Chibi Moon." Diana instructed. Rini held up the broach and yelled,   
"Moon Prizm Power Make Up!" The outside world was temporarily blotted out. The broach floated in the air and attached to the middle of her chest. Her nightgown was replaced by red ribbons that encirled her torso. The ribbons became a white suit with a pink sailor's collar. Then more ribbons encircled her arms and legs. The ribbons forming white gloves with pink ends and pink boots. ribbon encircled her neck to form a pink choker with a red heart in the center. She pointed one finger in the air and the other gripped in a fist hanging at her side. She had become the Justice Soldier, Sailor Chibi Moon!  
Diana flipped into the air again and a rod with a heart on top of it fell into he hands.  
"This is the Pink Sugar Sceptre. This weapon is used for a diversion and conquering. When you want a diversion you say 'Pink Sugar Heart Diversion!', spin around, and point the sceptre at the enemy. Then, stop. A pink ball of light will shoot from the sceptre and stun the enemy. If you want to totally conquer an enemy you do the same think but instead of 'Pink Sugar Heart Diversion!', you say 'Pink Sugar Heart Elimination!'.'' Diana instructed. Then she flipped into the air again and the sparkly lights now formed a red heart with a bell at the bottom that fell also into Rini's hand.   
"This is the Crystal Calliope Bell. When you need help from the gods, ring it and say 'Twinkle Yell!'." Diana informed Rini.   
"Got it!" Rini said.   
"With these items and the Silver Crystal Broach, you will be able to save Serena and he friends." Diana said.   
"Thank you Diana!" Rini thanked. Diana nodded her head and disappeared.   
"Moon Prizm Power Deactivation." Sailor Chibi Moon said and transformed back into Rini.  
  
Chapter #21: Sailor Chibi Cosmos   
The next morning, Rini had packed a sack with the Crystal Calliope Bell, the Pink Sugar Sceptre, and the Silver Crystal Broach inside it. She got dressed into a pink dress and threw a traveling cloak over her shoulders. Luna nudged the door of Serena's room and walked in.   
"Where are you going?'' she asked.  
"To save Serena." Rini said.   
"Rini, we've gone through this! You can't save Serena by yourself!" Luna repeated.   
"But Luna, I have the power to save her now. I had help from Diana, the Moon Goddess. She gave me power. I can save Serena now." Rini insisted.   
"What kind of power are you talking about?" Luna asked suspiciously.   
"I'll show you. Moon Prizm Power Make Up!" She yelled. The same ribbons encircled her body and she transformed into Sailor Chibi Moon.   
"What?! How did you do that?" Luna inquired.   
"It's the power Diana gave me. Now I can change into Sailor Chibi Moon. I have the power to do anything if I put my heart into it. That includes saving Serena." Sailor Chibi Moon said. Just then Rina peered into the room.   
"Chibi?" She said and stared at Sailor Chibi Moon curiously.   
"Yes, Rina. It's me, Rini." Sailor Chibi Moon said. Rina's chain tiara glowed a pale pink and the Chibi Moon symbol in the center of Sailor Chibi Moon's gold tiara glowed pink.   
Where are you going? Rina asked telepathically.   
I'm going to save Serena. Sailor Chibi Moon said.   
I want to come with. I can fight! Rina said as she clenched her fists.   
"No, Rina. You're too young. You'd just get hurt." Sailor Chibi Moon said. Rina looked cross. She crossed her arms and frowned at Sailor Chibi Moon.   
"Wait. I've got an idea." Sailor Chibi Moon said. She pulled out the Crystal Calliope Bell. "Twinkle Yell!" She said and rang the bell. A bright light filled the room. Then the light dimmed and Diana stepped out.   
"You called Rini?" She said. "Yes, Diana. Rina wants to come along, but she's too small. Do you think that you could make her older? A scout too? Just until we bring Serena back here?" Sailor Chibi Moon pleaded.   
"I suppose so." Diana said as the moon mark on her forehead glowed. Rina felt herself growing. Her limbs streched out and her body extended. Her head grew slightly larger and the little curls at the bases of her buns grew to reach her shoulders. Her height increased and she was about Rini's size. She blinked her eyes and looked at herself. "Wow." She said. She sounded speechless. Diana jumped into the air and did a somersault. Three items appeared. One was a heart shaped locket. "This locket has a shard of the same crystal that is in Rini's broach. To transform into Sailor Chibi Cosmos, all you have to do is hold it in the air and say, 'Cosmos Prizm Power Make Up!'. Then you will transform." Diana instructed. Rina nodded.   
"Cosmos Prizm Power Make Up!" She yelled. The outside world was temporarily blotted out. The locket floated and attached to the middle of her chest. Pink ribbons encircled her body and formed a white suit with a blue collar. A short, blue skirt formed around her waist and the ribbons formed elbow lengthed gloves with pink ends. Then the ribbons formed white boots with hearts in the center. A ribbon encircled her neck and became a choker with a heart in the center. A gold Chibi-Chibi Moon tiara repaced her chain one. She lifted one leg and raised her arms at a diagonal angle. The outside world came back in veiw.   
"I'm a sailor like you Rini!" Sailor Chibi Cosmos said cheerfully. The second item looked like a long staff with a heart with a ring around it on top of it.   
"This is the Cosmos Staff. You can repel assaults and also attack. To block, you say, 'Cosmos Mirror Barrier!' simple as that. To attack, you say, 'Cosmos Blazing Comet!' and a ball of energy will shoot out at the enemy. Then Sailor Chibi Moon can eliminate it." Diana advised Sailor Chibi Cosmos.   
"But what is that other thing? It looks like a key." Sailor Chibi Cosmos stated. The third item did indeed look like a key.   
"This is the Infinate Doorless Key. With it you can unlock anything. I found this to be very useful to you." Diana said. "I must go now. I hope these new powers will help you on your quest. But, before I go-" Diana stopped in mid-sentence and flipped in the air. A bright yellow bow appeared.   
"This is for you Luna." She said as she trotted over to Luna. She tied the bow around Luna's neck.  
"This bow is very unique. It contains all information and abilities I have." Diana informed Luna. "You can help these girls and make new and improved items."   
"Thank you, Diana!" Luna said.   
"Now I must go." Diana said as the bright light filled the room and she disappeared.   
"Hey, Luna, can we teleport places?" Sailor Chibi Moon asked. The bow glowed and Luna answered,   
"As a matter of fact, you can." Luna jumped on top of Sailor Chibi Moon's head. "Hold hands, think of where you want to go, put your power into it, and say, 'Sailor Teleport!'." Luna said. Sailor Chibi Cosmos and Sailor Chibi Moon held hands.   
"Think of the NegaMoon's slaveship. Okay Sailor Chibi Cosmos?" Sailor Chibi Moon said. Chibi Cosmos nodded her head.   
"Moon Prizm Power!'' Chibi Moon yelled.   
"Cosmos Prizm Power!" Chibi Cosmos yelled.   
"Sailor Teleport!" They all yelled. A pink light surrounded Sailor Chibi Moon and Luna. A pale pink light surrounded Sailor Chibi Cosmos. A gust of wind filled the room. Thier clothes and hair flowed in the wind. They felt themselves rising and in a split second, disappeared.  



	8. Episode 8: Fanfiction and the Consequenc...

Episode 8: Friendship and the Consequences   
  
Chapter #22: Friendship and The Consequences   
Back on the slave ship, Serena and her friends suffered many sleepless nights rowing the enormous ship. The ship was now far away from the Moon. It had taken off and was now floating in space. Their destination: the NegaMoon!  
"I'm soo tired! I hate rowing this ship. Ahhh." Serena yawned. "It's hard work and tiring too."   
"Now you know how these people have felt for years. Just imagine doing this every day for years. Never sleeping and hardly eating at all." Raye pointed out.   
"You guys can take a break. I can row for a while. Just put your hands on the oar and go with the rhythm and no one will suspect." Lita said as the other girls hung their arms loosely on the oar and acted like they were rowing.   
"Thank you, Lita." The three girls whispered as Lita grunted a 'your welcome'. An hour passed and Lita looked very tired and had broken into a heavy sweat. Sapphire strolled up and down the rows as usual, throwing evil glances at random. Sapphire walked up to Lita's oar team. He noticed that Lita looked like she was working harder than the rest. The rest had their arms hung loosely on top of the oar and Serena was acutally asleep!! Sapphire weilded his whip. He lashed it straight out at Serena's back. It hit her back with a crack.   
"Aiii!" Serena screeched with the emmense pain in her back.   
"Get to work there! King Beryl won't have lazy slaves!" Sapphire yelled. Then cracked his whip again which hit Lita in the back.   
"Ahh!" She screamed as the pain added to the pain obtained by rowing the oar. She got up to fight back only to be whipped again. The pain was so great that she fell to her knees.   
"Stop it! You'r hurting her! I can't understand how you can be do cruel! Just looked at these people! They are human beings just like you, yet you treat them like animals!" Serena yelled.   
"No, Serena! I can take it! You'll just get yourself into trouble." Lita pleaded. "You should listen to your friend. One more word and your into the pit!" Sapphire yelled.   
"Lita wasn't doing anything wrong! She was just trying to help her fellow humans which is more than you'll ever be able to do!" Serena yelled.   
"THAT'S IT!" Sapphire yelled. "Take her to the pit! She can rot with the other princess!" Serena's chains were unlocked and the same large hands that took Hotaru to the pit grabbed Serena's shoulders and cruelly dragged her to the pit.  
  
Chapter #23: The Terrible Twins  
Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Chibi Cosmos, and Luna landed on the main deck of King Beryl's slaveship. Luckily for them, it was night and the only ones awake were them, Sapphire, and the slaves. Luna's bow glowed and she jumped into the air and did a flip. Two pens appeared and dropped into each Sailor's hands. "These are Transfiguration Pens. Throw them in the air and say,   
"Morph Power! Change me into a...' and say what you want to turn into." Luna instructed. They nodded to each other and threw the pens into the air.   
"Morph Power! Change us into NegaMoonies!" They both yelled. They felt themselves growing. Rini became a full grown woman that looked about 20. She had the same hair, but now it reached the floor. Her Sailor suit became a long, flowing, black dress with long sleeves. Her golden tiara became a black NegaMoon chain. Rina also became a fully grown woman of 20. Her hair was taken down and also reached the floor. Her Sailor suit became a long, black, flowing dress with long sleeves. Her golden tiara also became a black NegaMoon chain.   
"We're the Terrible Twins, Luna!" Rina said. "You can call me Black Lady!"   
"And I'm Wicked Lady!" Rini said.   
"Together we are..." They said. "The Terrible Twins!"   
  
Chapter #24: The Defeat of Sapphire  
A new slave was brought in place of Serena. It was a girl about their age. She had messy reddish-brown, shoulder-lengthed hair that was pinned up with a blue bow. She was locked in and started rowing. Sapphire walked away to torture the other slaves.   
"Hi, I'm Molly. What's your name?" She asked.   
"I'm Lita." Lita said.   
"I'm Raye." Raye said.   
"And I'm Amy." Amy said.   
"I saw what happened to your friend. The pit is the worst that can happen besides dying." Molly said.   
"That Sapphire. If I wasn't locked in here I'd show him a thing or two." Lita said clenching her fists.   
"You forget, Rini's still out there. She won't let this just go away." Amy said. "What is one ten year old girl going to do against a whole ship full of NegaMoonies?" Raye circumstanced. Right after Raye had finished her sentence, the Terrible Twins were walking down the rows. They stopped at Lita's oarteam.   
"A lot, Raye." Wicked Lady said. Raye gasped.   
"How did you know my name?!" Raye inquired.   
"Because...Hee hee... I'm that ten year old girl you were taking about." Wicked Lady said. Raye leaned over to Amy and whispered,   
"I think the NegaMoonies are going bonkers."   
"I think it's Rini. She does look a lot like her." Amy said.   
"I can prove it." Wicked Lady said as she pulled her Chibi Moon tiara out of her pocket.   
"It is Rini!" Lita squealed.   
"Shhh!" Rina said. "You'll get Sapphire's attention!"   
"You've already gotten it." Sapphire said as he stared at Black Lady's face.   
"You have a very beautiful face. Are you new?"  
"Why as a matter of fact, we were just recruited by King Beryl to take night shift slavedriving job so you can get some sleep." Black Lady said which gave Wicked Lady tim to turn back into Sailor Chibi Moon. Chibi Moon pulled out her Pink Sugar Sceptre.   
"Pink Sugar Heart Diversion!" She yelled as she spun around and pointed the sceptre at Sapphire. A pink ball of light shot out of it and Sapphire froze.   
"Morph Power Deactivation!" Rina yelled. She shrank and turned back into Sailor Chibi Cosmos. The temporary paralysis wore off. Sapphire rubbed his head.   
"Huh? Who are you?" He said as he stared at the Sailors.   
"We fight for friendship and justice," Sailor Chibi Moon said.   
"Pretty soldiers in Sailor Suits," Sailor Chibi Cosmos said.   
"Sailor Chibi Moon!" Sailor Chibi Moon said.   
"Sailor Chibi Cosmos!" Sailor Chibi Cosmos said.   
"And in the name of the Moon," Sailor Chibi Moon said.   
"We will punish you!" They both yelled.   
"Cosmos Blazing Comet!" Sailor Chibi Cosmos yelled as a ball of energy shot from the newly weilded Cosmos staff. It hit Sapphire and he fell to his knees. Then, he held up his hand and a black ball of light formed in it. It splt in many angles, just like Rubeus's did. It shot out at the Sailors.   
"Cosmos Mirror Barrier!" She yelled as a big mirror formed in front of them. The light ball bounced back at Sapphire. He screamed and was once again paralyzed.   
"Pink Sugar Heart Elimination!" Sailor Chibi Moon yelled. A pink beam of light shot straight at Sapphire. It hit him and he disappeared.   
"Yeah! We did it!" They yelled. The slaves all cheered. "Infinate Doorless Key! Unlock all of the chains!" Sailor Chibi Cosmos yelled as she held up the Infinate Doorless Key. All of the chains unlocked. The slaves rubbed their wrists and ankles. They cheered again.   
"We need to be quiet! We don't want any one to wake up!" Sailor Chibi Cosmos said. They walked over to the princesses. Sailor Chibi Cosmos picked Luna up and whispered something in her ear.   
"Everyone, Stay here! We need to talk to the princesses for a minute. Come on you guys." The princesses got up and attempted to walk, but wobbled a lot since they hadn't walked in a week. They took them halfway up the stairs.   
"Where's Serena?" Chibi Moon asked.   
"They threw her in the pit for standing up for me." Lita said. The Chibi Sailors gasped.   
"Before we get farther into this conversation, who's your friend?" Amara asked.   
"It's Rina!" Chibi Moon said.   
"How'd she get so big?" Mina asked. "It's a long story." Luna said.   



	9. Episode 9: Birth of the Justice Soldiers

Episode 9: Birth of the Justice Soldiers  
  
Chapter #25: The Wands  
Luna jumped into the air and flipped. Star Wands for each of the princesses fell into their hands. Blue for Amy, red for Raye, emerald for Lita, orange for Mina, teal for Michelle, dark blue for Amara, and dark scarlet for Trista. Each wand had the planet signs for each princess.  
"With these wands you can help defeat King Beryl and save the universe as Sailor Soldiers like Rini and Rina." Luna stated. "Everyone, your transformation phrases are, 'Your home planet's name, Star Power Make Up!'." The princesses nodded their heads in agreement. "I will explain your attacks after you've transformed." Luna said and one by one the princesses transformed into the Justice Soldiers, the Sailor Scouts!  
  
Chapter #26: Sailor Transformations  
"Mercury Star Power Make Up!!" Amy shouted. She raised the Mercury Star Wand. She moved it around her body and sparkly blue ribbons encased her body. Then her body suit formed with a blue skirt, collar, circleish pin with an aqua bow around it and an aqua bow in the center of her lower back. Her knee-high, blue boots formed and her white gloves with blue ends formed. Her gold tiara with the Mercury sign and her blue choker formed. She clutched her hands in fists, put her right hand behind her back, and put her other arm to the side with her elbow held out.  
"Amy, You are the Brilliant Soldier, Sailor Mercury. You're attacks are Mercury Bubbles Blast, Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze, Mercury Ice Storm Blast, and Shine Aqua Illusion. This is your Mercury Super Computer and your VR Visor is attached to your earring." Luna said.  
"Mars Star Power Make Up!" Raye shouted. She thrust the Mars Star wand into the air. Rings of fire encircled her body. Her hair was blown into the air. Red high heels formed on her feet, and her red skirted, purple bowed Sailor suit fomed. Her gold tiara with a red Mars Sign formed. She spun around and put her left hand on her hip and extended her right arm in front of her.   
"Raye, you are the Passionate Soldier, Sailor Mars. You're attacks are Mars Fire Ignite, Mars Fire Bird Strike, Mars Fireball Charge, and Mars Celestial Fire Surround." Luna said.   
"Jupiter Star Power Make Up!" Lita shouted. She held the Jupiter Star wand high in the air. Lightning emitted from the Star Wand. She spun around and the lightning surrounded her body. It encased her body and formed her green skirted, sugar pink bowed Sailor suit. Short, green boots, white gloves with green ends, green choker, and gold tiara with a green Jupiter sign in the center formed. She spread her fingers into cat-like claws and placed her feet apart.  
"Lita, you are the Energetic Soldier, Sailor Jupiter. You're attacks are Jupiter Thunder Crash, Jupiter Tundercloud Zap, Jupiter Thunder Dragon, and Coconut Cyclone. You're tiara is equipped with a lighning rod." Luna said.  
"Venus Star Power Make Up!" Mina shouted. She raised the Venus Star Wand. The wand formed a ball of light. She swung it all around her body, then held it in the air. Stars swirled around her body and she crossed her arms. Her hair blew upwards as her orange skirted, blue bowed Sailor suit formed. An orange choker and orange ballet-like shoes formed on her feet. The gold tiara with the orange Venus sign formed on her forehead. She raised her right hand in the air and her left in front of her right armpit.   
"Mina, you are the Dynamic Soldier, Sailor Venus. You're attacks are Venus Crescent Beam Smash, Venus Meteor Shower, Venus Love Chain Encircle, Venus Link Chain Sword and Venus Crescent Boomerang. This is your Love Chain and Venus Boomerang." Luna said.  
"Neptune Star Power Make Up!" Michelle shouted. She held the Neptune Wand in the air. It bacame a ball of light and she circled it around her body. She held out both her arms and a cylinder of water shot up like a guyser around her. Her teal skirted, blue bowed Sailor suit formed, along with her mid-arm gloves with teal ends, teal choker, and ribboned ballet-like teal shoes. Her gold tiara with a teal Neptune sign in the center replaced her chain one. She crossed her arms.  
"Michelle, you are the Elegant Soldier, Sailor Neptune. You're attacks are Deep Submerge and Submerine Reflection. This is your Deep Aqua Mirror Talisman." Luna said.  
"Uranus Star Power Make Up!" Amara shouted. She held the Uranus Wand in the air. The wand turned into a ball of yellow light. She turned 90 degrees with her back facing the blotted out world. Golden fire glinted around her. There was an explosion of gold and her blue skirted, yellow bowed, Sailor suit along with her blue choker, and high-heeled blue boots. Her gold tiara formed with a dark blue Uranus sign in the center. She spun around and put her right hand on her hip and her left hanging to the side.  
"Trista, you are the Magnificent Soldier, Sailor Uranus. You're attacks are World Shaking and Space Sword Blaster. This is your Space Sword Talisman." Luna said.  
"Pluto Star Power Make Up!" Trista shouted. She raised the Pluto Wand. It turned into a ball of purple light. She circled it around her body. Flames of purple light shot up around her them engulfed her to form her black skirted, garnet red bowed Sailor suit. Her black boots and choker formed along with her white gloves with black ends. Her gold tiara with a dark red Pluto sign in the center formed. A long key-like staff formed in her hands and she held it with her legs crossed.  
"Trista, you are the Refomation Soldier, Sailor Pluto. You're attacks are Dead Scream and Time Stop. This is your Garnet Rod and your Garnet Orb Talisman." Luna said.   
"WIth these powers we can save Serena, Hotaru and the Universe! Now let's go find Serena and Hotaru to turn them into Sailors too."  



	10. Episode 10: Teleport to Safety

Episode 10: Teleport to Safety   
  
Chapter #27: Serena and Hotaru's Rescue  
Serena and Hotaru were in the pit. They had both made the mistake of talking back to Sapphire.   
"Do you think that anyone will ever find us?" Serena asked. Hotaru was nearly dead with starvation and dehydration. She was still alive though.   
"I don't know." Hotaru said her voice very raspy and hoarse. They were both huddled in a corner trying to stay warm. Just as they thought all hope was lost, Sailor Chibi Cosmos and Luna's heads looked down at them through the grate that locked them in.   
"Serena!" Sailor Chibi Cosmos whispered loudly. "We've come to save you and Hotaru!" Serena and Hotaru gasped as the heard the good news. They stood up, smiled at each other and started jumping up and down. Sailor Chibi Cosmos pulled out her Infinate Doorless key and unlocked the padlock on the grate.   
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus yelled. Sailor Venus threw the Love Chain to Serena and Hotaru. Serena grabbed hold of it and held on to Hotaru. The Sailors all helped pull Serena and Hotaru up to the deck. When Serena and Hotaru were up on deck, Serena ran to Rini and hugged her. They started crying together.   
"Rini! I ...thought... I'd... never... see you again!" Serena said, sobbing between words.  
"Me too, Serena." RIni said. Then they both sobbed and cried happy cries.   
"All right you two get it together!" Luna shouted. She flipped. A locket with a moon on the front dropped on Serena's head then into her hands.   
"Oww!" Serena yelped.  
"This is a Silver Crystal locket just like Rini's. To use it say, 'Moon Cosmic Power Make Up!' and you will turn into Sailor Moon." Luna instructed.   
"Okay. Moon Cosmic Power Make Up!" Serena shouted. The locket floated around and attached to the middle of her chest. The outside world was temporarily blotted out. Pink ribbons exploded out of the locket and surrounded her. Her white Sailor suit formed with a blue collar and elbow-lengthed white gloves with red ends. A blue skirt formed around her waist. Red knee-high boots with moons on the knee formed on her feet. A red choker with a moon in the center and a gold tiara with a white Moon in the center formed. Round plates covered her buns and white pearl pins were placed in her hair. She spun around and put her thumb, index, and middle fingers on her forehead.  
"Serena, you are the Love and Justice Soldier, Sailor Moon. Your attacks are Moon Spiral Heart Attack, Moon Tiara Magic, Moon Spiral Healing Activation, Moon Kick, and Moon Twilight Flash. This is your Moon Spiral Wand." Luna said. "Also why don't you try your Moon Spiral Healing on Hotaru. She looks like she really needs it." Serena nodded her head and held her Moon Spiral Wand. She held it in front of her face and then move it around her body in a big circle.   
"Moon Spiral Healing Activation!" She shouted and pointed the Wand at Hotaru. A strange sensation came over Hotaru. Like she was devouring a whole banquet of food. Her body went from incredibly thin to thin to normal in a matter of seconds.  
"Wow! I haven't felt this good for three years!" Hotaru cried happily. She was back to normal strength! "Thank you, Serena! Or should I say Sailor Moon?" Luna flipped in the air again. A purple wand with a heart with a star on top with the Saturn sign in the center fell into Hotaru's normal hands.   
"I'm getting dizzy from all this flipping! Go and trans form by  
saying 'Saturn Star Power Make Up' and you will transform into Sailor Saturn." Luna instructed. Hotaru nodded her head.  
"Saturn Star Power Make Up!" Hotaru yelled. Dark purple light exploded all around her. Lights shaped like fireflies swirled around her then engulfed her. Her purple skirted, indigo bowed Sailor suit with formed along with a purple choker, and knee-high purple lace-up boots and a long staff with a letter 'G' on top. She spun around and put the staff behind her back and looked over her shoulder.  
"Hotaru, you are the Melancholic Soldier, Sailor Saturn. You're attacks are Silence Glaive Surprise, and Silent Wall. That is your Silence Glaive." Luna said. Hotaru nodded her head. "Now, before we do anything else we need to get these people off this ship. That will take a lot of power. Let's go!"   
  
Chapter #28: The First Battle  
The Sailors ran back to the slaves only to find half of them chained back and many NegaMoonies chaining the rest in.   
"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here?!" One of them yelled it was Emerald. There were five others besides him.   
"We are the Sailor Scouts of Goodness! Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon said.  
"We fight for love! Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Mercury said.  
"Against evil! Sailor Mars!" Sailor Mars said.  
"For justice! Sailor Jupiter!'' Sailor Jupiter said.  
"For freedom! Sailor Venus!" Sailor Venus said.  
"For friendship! Sailor Chibi Cosmos!" Sailor Chibi Cosmos said.  
"For magnificence! Sailor Uranus!" Sailor Uranus said.  
"For elegance! Sailor Neptune!" Sailor Neptune said.  
"For the safety of others! Sailor Pluto!" Sailor Pluto said.  
"And for the Galactic Way! Sailor Chibi Moon!" Sailor Chibi Moon said.  
"In the name of Justice... We'll punish you!" They yelled.  
"Hah! You think you can beat the NegaMoon?! Fat Chance!!" Emerald laughed.   
"Moon Twilight Flash!" Sailor Moon yelled and held the center of her tiara. Emerald froze like he was stunned.   
"Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars yelled. A ball of fire shot from her index finger and burned Emerald to ashes.   
"Good work Mars!" Sailor Moon congratulated Mars.  
"Hey!" A NegaMoony named Bertie shouted. "You'll pay for that!" She lifted her hand and a streak of blue light shot out of her hand and straight for Sailor Chibi Cosmos. She wielded her Cosmos staff and yelled in a split second,  
"Cosmos Mirror Barrier!" The light shot right back at Bertie.   
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury yelled and a blast of water hit Bertie and left her as a NegaMoony icicle.  
"Pink Sugar Elimination!" Sailor Chibi Moon shouted and pointed the Pink Sugar Sceptre at Bertie. A pink ball of energy shot from it and destroyed the Bertie icicle on the spot.  
"Yeah! Way to go guys! Let's get the rest now!" Sailor Moon commanded. They split up to finish off the three remaning Negamoonies. Trista, Michelle, and Amara took on a male NegaMoony named Zoisite.   
"Ha! I'm more powerful than all of you put together!" she laughed.  
"I don't think so! World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus yelled. A gold light formed in her hand. She smashed it into the floor. It split and knocked Zoisite to the floor.   
"Dead Scream!" Sailor Pluto shouted. The top of her Garnet Rod emitted a purple light and shot a tornado of light toward Zoisite. It hit her and she screamed in pain.   
"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune shouted. A teal ball of light formed in her hands. She hurled it at Zoisite. It collided into her. A burst of water exploded and she was gone.   
"Yeah! Great teamwork!" The shouted ans they high-fived each other. Meanwhile, Sailor Mars, Jupiter and Venus were fighting a male NegaMoony named Nephrite.   
"You might have beaten Sapphire, Emerald, Bertie and Zoisite, but, you'll never beat me, you Sailor Brats!" he laughed.   
"Wanna bet? Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. A mini lightning rod extended from the middle of her tiara. It shot many lightning bolts at Zoisite.   
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Sailor Venus yelled. A beam of light shot from her finger and at Nephrite.   
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Sailor Mars yelled. Rings of fire shot from her hands. Nephrite screamed and vanished.   
"All right!" They all yelled and high-fived each other. Sailors Moon, Mercury, Chibi Moon, Saturn and Chibi Cosmos were up against a male NegaMoony named Kunzite.   
"I'm the most powerful out of all those weaklings. It's gonna take more than a little fire and lightning to stop me!" He shouted.  
"Wrong again! This one's for all the pain you've caused me and everyone on this dumb ship!!!! Silence Glave Surprise!!!" Sailor Saturn yelled. An enormous amount of energy formed on the tip of her Silence Glaive. "Yah!!" She hurled the energy straight at Malachite. The energy was far too much and far too powerful for Malachite to handle.   
He gave out a final yell, "You'll never defeat the NegaMoon, Sailor Brats!!!", and with that he disappeared into thin air. The slaves cheered.   
"Way to go Saturn!!" Sailor Chibi Moon said and hugged her.   
"Let's get them back home before it's too late." Sailor Chibi Cosmos said as she pulled out her Infinate Doorless Key again. "Infinate Doorless Key! Unlock the chains again!" She shouted. All the chains unlocked again.   
  
Chapter #29: Teleport Time  
"All right everyone. Be calm and we can get you all back to your homes safely." Luna explained. All the slave stared at her. They had never seen a talking cat before. "And yes, I am a talking cat. Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, you take the first five rows. You need to teleport them back to the moon. Then teleport back here." She said, then explained to them how to teleport.   
"Come on up here you guys." Sailor Moon said as she pointed to the first five rows. "Don't be scared. We can get you home. All right. Join hands and this might feel a little bit weird, but we're going to send you back to the Moon. We can take you home from there." The first 20 people wobbled up to the five Sailor Scouts. They joined hands with them, making a large circle. "Everything is going to be okay." Sailor Moon reassured everyone. "Everyone, focus on the moon. Moon Cosmic Power!" A white light surrounded her.  
"Mercury Star Power!" Sailor Mercury shouted. An aquamarine light surrounded her.  
"Mars Star Power!" Sailor Mars shouted. A bright red light surrounded her.  
"Jupiter Star Power!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. An emerald green light surrounded her.  
"Venus Star Power!" Sailor Venus shouted. An orange light surrounded her.  
"Sailor Teleport!" The Sailor Scouts shouted. There was a gust of wind filled the room and they disappeared.  
"Sailor Chibi Cosmos, Neptune, Uranus, Chibi Moon, and Pluto, you go with the second five rows. Teleport back here and go with every other set of five rows until we're done. Sailor Saturn, you stay here and battle if needed. I've seen your powers and you're going to be the battler on this one. Got it?" Luna explained.  
"Got it Luna." Sailor Saturn agreed. Then, the next 20 people got up and joined hands with the five Sailor Scouts.   
"Neptune Star Power!" Sailor Neptune shouted. A marine blue light surrounded her.  
"Uranus Star Power!" Sailor Uranus shouted. A dark blue light surrounded her.  
"Pluto Star Power!" Sailor Pluto shouted. A garnet red light surrounded her.  
"Cosmos Prizm Power!" Sailor Chibi Cosmos shouted. A pale pink light surrounded her.  
"Moon Prizm Power!" Sailor Chibi Moon shouted. A pink light surrounded her.  
"Sailor Teleport!" The Sailors shouted. The same gust of wind filled the room and they disappeared. Sailor Moon and her crew arrived back for the second trip. They joined hands with the next five rows of freed slaves. Sailor Moon was just about to power up, when the door to the slaves quarters flew open. Sailor Chibi Cosmos and her crew got returned. NegaMoonies filed into the slaves quarters and surrounded the Sailors.   
"Luna! Take the everybody someplace safe! We'll take this NegaTrash on!" Sailor Moon commanded Luna. Luna rounded the slaves up and led them to the ship's deck. "Chibi Moon you go with and protect them!" Something kind of clicked into Sailor Moon's head. "Luna just contacted me and told me we can attack with combined powers too. Hold hands, do the same thing as the teleport but say 'Planet Attack' instead. Moon Cosmic Power!"  
"Cosmos Prizm Power!"   
"Uranus Star Power!"   
"Neptune Star Power!"  
"Saturn Star Power!"  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Pluto Star Power!"  
"Sailor Planet Attack!" They all yelled.  
Lights surrounded the Sailors and all the NegaMoonies were destroyed. All except one. His name was Demando and he flew up and hurled toward Sailor Moon.   



	11. Episode 11: Back Home with a Masked Frie...

Episode 11: Back Home with a Masked Friend? Or Foe?   
  
Chapter #30: Masked Stranger  
"Sailor Moon! Watch out!!" Sailor Saturn cried. Sailor Moon turned around and yelped as Demando was just about to attack her. A red streak flew in front of him and made him stop abruptly. It was a red rose. He looked up.   
"People are like roses. Healthy, but when abused and lack nutrients, wilt away and die." A mysterious voice called to Demando.  
"Who said that?!" confused Demando asked. The mysterious shadow stepped out. It was a teenage boy wearing a tuxedo and a white mask.  
"I am Tuxedo Mask! Defender of the weak and helpless." He said. "Now it's your turn Sailor Moon!"   
"Yup! Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon yelled and heart shaped beam shot from her Spiral Sceptre. Demando yelled in pain and disappeared.   
"Good work, Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask congratulated her. He jumped from the shadows and in front of Sailor Moon.   
"Who exactly are you? Are you trustworthy?" Amara eyed him suspiciously. He took off his mask.  
"I am Prince Darien of Earth. The NegaMoon took over my home planet and turned everyone against my family. The Moon Goddess came to me in a dream and told me that Serena needed help and well... here I am." He explained. "I am on your side and always will be."  
"Darien?!" Sailor Moon cried. "Oh Darien!" She ran to him and hugged him.  
"I'll never let you out of my sight again Serena." He comforted her. "But right now we have bigger fish to fry. Let's get everyone safely back to the Moon Kingdom. Then we can see what to do from there."   
"All right guys! Let's find Luna." Sailor Moon said. They set out for the deck.   
  
Chapter #31: The Ultimate Teleport  
They found Luna, Chibi Moon, and the freed slaves safe on deck.   
"Any trouble you guys?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
"Nope." Chibi Moon answered. "We'd better get going. They could find us any minute! Darien?? Is that you? How did you get here? We'll talk later. We can use all the help we can get!" Everyone joined hands and Luna jumped onto Sailor Moon's head.  
"Moon Cosmic Power!"  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"   
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Saturn Star Power!"  
"Pluto Star Power!"  
"Moon Prizm Power!"  
"Cosmos Prizm Power!"  
"Uranus Star Power!"  
"Neptune Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Tuxedo Mask Power!"  
Deja Vu filled the room as the Sailor Scouts were surrounded by their colors and Tuxedo Mask was surrounded by silver.   
"Sailor Teleport!" They yelled and vanished.  
  
Chapter #32: Back Home to the Moon!  
They arrived safely back to the Moon Kingdom with all the other freed slaves.   
"Boy, that was tiring! I'm pooped!" Sailor Moon whined.   
"Yeah. That was hard work!" Sailor Chibi Cosmos added and wiped her forehead.   
Luna jumped onto Sailor Moon's shoulder.  
"Why don't you deactivate your powers and we can call the Transport Committee to take them all home." She whispered.  
"Right." Sailor Moon agreed. Sailor Moon also passed on the message to all the Sailors and Tuxedo Mask. They all agreed.   
"Everyone stay right here and we'll find a way to get you guys home. Kay?" Sailor Moon said and the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask jumped away to the garden where Serena first met Moonbeam. "Deactivation time." Sailor Moon said. "Moon Cosmic Power Deactivation!" She shouted and changed back into Serena.  
"Moon Prizm Power Deactivation!" Sailor Chibi Moon shouted and changed back into Rini.  
"Cosmos Prizm Power Deactivation!" Sailor Chibi Cosmos shouted and changed back into the 2-year old, Rina.  
"Tuxedo Mask Power Deactivation!" Tuxedo Mask shouted and changed back into Darien.   
"Mercury Star Power Deactivation!" Sailor Mercury shouted and changed back into Amy.  
"Mars Star Power Deactivation!" Sailor Mars shouted and changed back into Raye.  
"Jupiter Star Power Deactivation!" Sailor Jupiter shouted and changed back into Lita.  
"Venus Star Power Deactivation!" Sailor Venus shouted and turned back into Mina.  
"Neptune Star Power Deactivation!" Sailor Neptune shouted and changed back into Michelle.  
"Uranus Star Power Deactivation!" Sailor Uranus shouted and changed back into Amara.  
"Pluto Star Power Deactivation!" Sailor Pluto shouted and changed back into Trista.  
"Saturn Star Power Deactivation!" Sailor Saturn shouted and changed back into Hotaru.   
Queen Serenity waltzed into the garden, just as Sailor Saturn said her last words and changed back into Hotaru.   
"Serena?! How did you... Oh, I'm so glad you're safe!" She cried. She hugged her daughter. "Were you kidnapped too, Hotaru?! We thought you were all dead. We need to get you home." They walked out of the garden.   



	12. Episode 12: Revenge of the NegaMoon

Episode 12: Revenge of the NegaMoon   
  
Chapter #33: Truth Hurts  
Catzi was very unhappy with her job as the 'slop' server. She had to carry in the big pot fill it will buckets of slop and then serve it to the prisoners in bowls they kept under they're benches that were never washed.   
"Yughh!" Catzi gagged as she poured the slop into the big pot. "Come and get it! You ungrateful little wretches!" She banged the pot with an iron ladle. She looked ahead. The benches were all empty and there were piles of ashes with NegaMoon chains everywhere!!! She gasped. "Master! King Beryl!! The prisoners have escaped! The prisoners have escaped!" She yelled as she clambered up the creaky, wooden stairs.  
Meanwhile, back in the office of King Beryl, the soon to be Galactic ruler was pondering his next move. He looked ou the window into the inky blackness of space. The stars and distant planets were not moving as they usually passed when he was travelling.   
"Avery! Avery come here!" he beckoned.  
"Yes, Sire? You called?" A tall woman in a short yellow skirt with her hair tied up into a bun with an overly large yellow bow.  
"Avery, why isn't this boat moving? Sapphire hasn't gone soft has he now?" The king said in a cool voice. Just then, Catzi stumbled into his office.  
"Sire! Sire! The slaves have escaped! They're gone! Even the two princesses in The Pit!" Catzi cried gasping for breath between words.  
"WHAT?!!!?!!!?!! How could Sapphire let them do that?!" Beryl yelled.  
"Um... Sire?" Catzi said.  
"What is it Catzi?!!" Beryl screamed.  
"Sapphire is dead. Everyone sent down there except me were killed. All that's left of them are piles of ashes and their NegaMoon chains. Avery, Bertie is dead!"  
"It's a shame that they died. They were all worthless anyway. We might have to make up for Demando though. He was a good fighter." The cruel king said sarcastically.   
"My sister was not worthless!!" Avery sobbed. She buried her face in Catzi's shoulder.   
"She was worthless! She wasn't strong enough! Why do you think she died?!" He shouted.  
"We don't have to take this! Maybe we should join up with those Moon Brats! It would be alot better than here!" Catzi shrieked.   
"How dare you!! Trying to start a mutiny on my ship?! There's only one cure for that!" Beryl yelled.  
"No King Beryl! Your Highness! Please not the....." Catzi started her sentence. A purple energy ball formed in King Beryl's hand. "Death Bomb!" She finished. The energy blasted from the evil king's hand. The sisters screamed in pain and disappeared.  
  
Chapter #34: Truth Revealed  
King Beryl was outraged that his prisoners had escaped. He summoned his Psycic, Wiseman. Wiseman consisted of a long black robe wich had a hood that covered his face so only blackness showed.  
"Wiseman, how did my prisoners defeat all my warriors, unlock the titanium lock on The Pit, and escape with no one noticing?" he asked coolly. Wiseman stared into his Third Eye Orb.   
"It seems that there were warriors of way greater power than your strongest warriors. The Sailor Soldiers they were called. Their leader was Sailor Moon, she called herself. She is the Moon Princess, Serenity. The true identities of the others are the Planetary Princesses. And another warrior, somewhat a protector, Tuxedo Mask, he called himself. He is the Earthean Prince, Darien. They also had a cat. A black one with a gold crescent on it's head. It gave them greater strength as princesses. They had the power to teleport. That's how they got away unnoticed. How they broke through the titanium lock was less complicated than it seems. The Sailor Soldier of the Chibi Chibi Moon, Sailor Chibi Cosmos, weilds a key that will unlock any lock." Wiseman explained.   
"We must abolish these princesses so they cannot foil our plots any longer! Set a direct course to the Moon now!" Beryl commanded the helmsman. The helmsman spun the helm around and set a course for the Moon. Unfortunately, the remaining NegaMoonies now had to row the enormous ship.  
  
Chapter #35: Party Crashers  
Back on the Moon, Serena and her friends were at a festival dedicated to their arrival to the Moon. It was held in the daisy meadow that Moonbeam liked so much. Everyone (who wanted to come at least) from all of the planets arrived and celebrated the return of their princesses. There was a Maypole and daisy wreathes all around. Serena, Rini, and Rina all had their hair down. Serena's actually reached the floor! All the princesses were dressed in Spring dresses and had daisies in their hair. They were skipping around the Maypole making a beautiful pattern on the tall pole. A crash of thunder erupted from the forest beyond. The enormous NegaMoon ship crashed through the forest! It skidded into the Maypole while the princesses scattered in all directions. Serena ran to Darien. She stared at the ship. She looked upwards and saw... The NegaMoon Flag!!  
"Darien! It's THEM!!" She whispered. The door of the big ship opened with a thud on the grass. Out lept none other than the evil king himself, King Beryl!!  
"Where are they?! Where are the princesses?!?! They have foiled my plans for the last time!!!" he screeched. The princesses gasped.   
"Everyone, into the forest!" Serena yelled running the opposite way of the ship with everyone else. She ran so fast that she tripped on her hair! She crashed to the ground.  
"Serena!" Lita yelled at a distance. "Serena are you OK?"  
"Yeah, I'm OK." She replied. Lita helped Serena up. "Lita, I think it's scout time." Lita nodded. "Moon Cosmic Power Make Up!" Serena shouted and transformed into Sailor Moon.  
"Jupiter Star Power Make Up!" Lita shouted and transformed into Sailor Jupiter. "Let's find the others and we can put a stop to this evil!"  
"Right!" They ran helter skelter to find the remaining princesses and Luna.   
"Everyone transform!" Sailor Jupiter called.  
"Mercury Star Power Make Up!"  
"Mars Star Power Make Up!"  
"Venus Star Power Make Up!"  
"Moon Prizm Power Make Up!"  
"Cosmos Prizm Power Make Up!"  
"Neptune Star Power Make Up!"  
"Uranus Star Power Make Up!"  
"Pluto Star Power Make Up!"   
"Sailors Transform!" They shouted and transformed into the Justice Scouts!  



	13. Episode 13: Last Breath of the Sailor So...

Episode 13: The Last Breath of the Sailor Soldiers   
  
Chapter #36: Defeat  
The Scouts ran back to the ship to find and defeat Beryl. They found him allright. Cackling like he had gone mad.  
"Heh. Heh. Heh. I know who you are! Princess Serena!! All of you pitiful princesses will never defeat me or Nemises!!!" He cackled. "Go Doom and Gloom Clan!!" He shouted as a clan of eleven NegaMoonies.  
"Doom and Gloom!" The clan shouted. The Doom and Gloom Girls looked like evil versions of the Justice Scouts. The first one up was Evil Sailor Pluto.   
"Heh. Heh. Heh. You are no match for me! I am stronger than you by 10 times!" The Evil Pluto called.  
"Oh yeah?! We'll see about that! Dead Scream!" The Good Pluto yelled. A ball of purple light shot from her Garnet Rod. The Evil Pluto spun her Garnet Rod in front of herself and blocked the attack.   
"I told you you'd never stop us! Evil Pluto Deadly Scream!" The Evil Pluto yelled. A black ball of light shot from her Garnet Rod. The ball hit Good Pluto knocking her off her feet. She lay, unmoving, her Garnet Rod beside her.  
"Pluto! No! Pluto!" Sailor Chibi Moon shouted and ran to the fallen Sailor. "Pluto!" She shook Pluto. But the shakes were useless. Pluto was dead. "No! Pluto! Pluto you can't be dead! We need you!"   
"I have an idea. Moon Spiral Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon yelled and attempted to bring Pluto back. Pluto floated in the air and was revived.  
"Yay! Sailor Moon you did it!" Chibi Moon cried.   
"I think the only way you can stop them is using the ancient power of love and friendship. Silver Crystal Power." Someone called from the forest. It was Queen Serenity. "Let's try it!" Sailor Moon called as Pluto, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Venus, Mercury, and Mars joined hands. They formed a circle with Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, and Chibi Cosmos in the middle. The Middle Sailors put their hands around their brooches. The Silver Crystals appeared. They raised the crystals over their heads. The crystals formed into one crystal. All the Sailors suits glowed white. They closed their eyes and started spinning in a big circle formation. A white dome formed over their heads. The Evil Sailors charged them only to be zapped by the white light.  
"Silver Crystal Power!!" They all yelled. They aimed the blast of light to King Beryl.   
"No! No! They can't do that! I will have revenge!!!" King Beryl yelled as the blast hit him at full force. The blast crushed him and he was finally destroyed. The crystals shattered and the white dome vanished. The Sailor Soldiers collapsed. Queen Serenity ran to her fallen daughter.  
"Serena! No! Serena you used all of your power. You all sacrificed yourselves to save the galaxy. I will make sure you have another chance." She said. She gathered the shards of the crystal. She raised her free hand and silver bands wound around the fallen soldiers. The Sailors had been deactivated and were now in the tattered dresses they were in when they were captured. The silver bands lifted the princesses and they floated wherever the Queen went. She took them to the temple of Diana.   



	14. Episode 14: The Start of a New Beginning

Episode 14: The Start of a New Beginning   
  
Chapter #38: Queen Serenity, Our Savior  
Queen Serenity floated the princesses to the temple. She set them on a stone table. She muttered a few words and light poured from the statue of Diana.  
"You called, Queen Serenity?" The statue had been inhabited by Diana's spirit.  
"Yes. Allmighty Diana, could you send our princesses to the future so they can have a future? So they can have a new life and not to suffer any more in this time." Queen Serenity pleaded.  
"You have realized this will take all your power to do this? They would also need a protector. I will send along Luna and Artemis my servant guardian cats. I have also seen the courage Prince Darien has put toward protecting the princesses. I will also send him. If I send them to the future they will be reborn in Tokyo, Japan on Earth in the year 1986. They will not remember anything in this time or anyone in it. They will be 14 again in the year 2000. That is the time when I will reawaken Luna and Artemis to start searching for them. Then the princesses inside them will be reawakened. I will also seal inside them the shards of the Silver Imperium Crystal. When the time comes to reunite the shards the Silver Imperium Crystal will be reformed. Now is the time to activate your power." Diana explained.  
"Right. Cosmic Silver Crystal Moon Power! Send my daughter to start a new life in the future!" The Queen shouted. The shards of the crystal hovered over the princesses. Three shards flew throught the roof to find Luna, Artemis, and Prince Darien. The shards formed colored globes around the princesses. The globes shot through the roof and off into space in the future. Queen Serenity collapsed. The light from the statue disappeared. Queen Serenity died knowing her daughter would have a bright future in another time, another place.  



End file.
